1. Related Applications
This application is related to U.S. Ser. No. 678,761, filed Apr. 2, 1991. The following applications have been filed copending with this application: U.S. Ser. No. 755,981; U.S. Ser. No. 755,883, and U.S. Ser. No. 756,026.
2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of display systems, more particularly to controllers for digital spatial light modulator displays.
3. Background of the Invention
Standard televisions systems operate from an analog signal that drives a cathode ray tube (CRT) gun in a line-by-line rasterized fashion. Digital sampling of the analog signal allows for corrections in the signal that may be necessary because of faulty or poor quality transmission. Additionally, digital signal processing of the sampled signals can increase picture quality even in systems that do not require correction.
A unique problem arises when digital television uses an array of spatial light modulator devices. These spatial light modulators require a different data input series that the standard rasterized format. The digital samples must be manipulated to ensure the correct data gets to the proper row and column in the spatial light modulator array. A module that achieves such a function is shown in the related application, Ser. No. 755,981. Memory management schemes that allow this to work are shown in the related applications Ser. No. 755,883, and Ser. No. 756,026.
The overall concern is the coordination of the module that achieves the data manipulation, the memory management schemes, and the spatial light modulator array. Obviously, some kind of system controller is needed to provide the unique signals necessary to monitor and coordinate this system.